Previously it has been known to use cooling nozzles in internal combustion engines to direct a spray of oil to the underside of the pistons for the purpose of cooling and/or lubrication. It is known for each piston to be cooled with a spray of engine oil during operation. In advanced designs, the piston can be provided with an internal cooling circuit having an oil inlet and an oil outlet wherein the exact orientation of the nozzle is crucial for effective targeting of the spray towards the piston oil inlet during the down-stroke of the piston. To obtain the exact orientation, spray nozzles are frequently secured to a bracket which in turn is bolted to the engine casting, thus obtaining correct orientation via two fixed points. This results in extra hardware, extra manufacturing process and additional costs. Such nozzles have means for communicating with the oil gallery of the engine. Another known type of cooling nozzle is a cartridge style arrangement that is inserted in a through-bore from outside the cylinder block. The through-bore intersects the oil gallery and an orifice on the cartridge communicates oil from the gallery to the nozzle. This arrangement requires O-rings to prevent oil leakage. Another type of nozzle mounting arrangement is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,298,810 to Chimonides et al. This nozzle consists of an annular mounting collar having a cylindrical outer surface and a tube projecting generally radially from the mounting collar. The engine block is formed with a threaded bore that is drilled into the surface of the engine block to intersect the oil gallery. A special cap screw is inserted through the collar into the threaded bore to retain the collar to the cylinder block. The cap screw has special machining to allow oil to flow from the oil gallery to the nozzle. A locating pin is provided to maintain the radial position of the nozzle.
Accordingly, there is a clear need in the art for a method for properly orienting and securing a piston spray nozzle within an engine block using a single hole and a reusable mounting tool without the need for O-rings and additional mounting hardware.